1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radio frequency (RF) devices, and more particularly, the present invention relates to high frequency detectors, mixers and downconverters that utilize carbon nanotube technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon nanotubes were discovered in the early 1990s as a product of arc-evaporation synthesis of fullerenes. Scientists have since determined that carbon nanotubes have extraordinary physical characteristics, and their potential use in many different applications has attracted much attention. For example, single-wall carbon nanotubes have high-current density and low capacitance characteristics. However, no commercially viable electronic applications for nanotube technologies have been available until very recently.
Thus, there is a need for new and improved products based upon carbon nanotube technology.